The present patent disclosure generally relates to message processing in communications networks. More particularly, and not by way of any limitation, the present disclosure is directed to a method and system enabling a SIP Communication Waiting function in a communication network that supports both a circuit switching domain and a packet switching domain.
Hereafter, unless indicated otherwise, the phrase “user equipment” or “UE” will be used to refer to any tethered or untethered communication device, and may include any personal computer (e.g., desktops, laptops, palmtops, or handheld computing devices) equipped with a suitable wireless modem or a mobile communications device (e.g., cellular phones or data-enabled handheld devices capable of receiving and sending messages, web browsing, et cetera), or any enhanced PDA device or integrated information appliance capable of email, video mail, Internet access, corporate data access, messaging, calendaring and scheduling, information management, and the like. In one embodiment, a UE device may be capable of operating in multiple modes in that it can engage in both Circuit-Switched (CS) as well as Packet-Switched (PS) communications, and can transition from one mode of communications to another mode of communications without loss of continuity. Furthermore, those skilled in the art will recognize that a wireless UE device may sometimes be treated as a combination of a separate mobile equipment (ME) device and an associated removable memory module. Accordingly, for purposes of the present disclosure, the terms “wireless device” and “UE device”, which are broadly synonymous, are each treated as representative of both ME devices alone as well as the combinations of ME devices with removable memory modules as applicable. A UE contains at least one UA (User Agent). A User Agent can terminate or initiate SIP sessions. A UAC (UA Client) initiates SIP requests and UAS (UA Server) serves SIP requests and can reply with SIP responses. A SIP message (lower case) can be either a SIP request or a SIP response. IMS messages include SIP messages, XCAP messages and other messages.
For years, reliable voice communication services have been provided over circuit-switched (CS) networks. More recently, packet-switched (PS) networks (e.g., the Internet) capable of carrying data and voice communications have been developed. PS networks allow Internet Protocol (“IP”) enabled devices to send and receive IP-based voice communications and data between one another over packet-switched networks such as the Internet.
Initially, voice communications over PS networks were performed independently of voice communications over CS networks. Accordingly, a person transmitting a voice communication over a PS network, for example, could send the voice communication to a PS network enabled UE connected to the PS network but not to a CS network UE connected to a circuit switched network. Technologies were later developed to bridge voice communications from PS networks to CS networks and vice versa. Accordingly, a person subscribing to a Voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) service could use the VoIP service to establish communications with UEs connected to CS networks. In addition, CS network carriers could bridge voice communications from a CS network to a PS network and back to the CS network to reduce the costs of transmitting the voice communications over long distances. For a time conventional end-user UEs remained limited to using independent communications for CS and PS networks. Consequently, conventional end-user UEs could not leverage cooperation between CS and PS networks.
To leverage the PS service platform while exploiting the CS infrastructure for transport of media such as voice, hybrid end-user communication devices have been configured that use PS based Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) signaling to control media, where certain media is transported in the CS (access) network (e.g. voice). Accordingly, a hybrid end-user UE may use PS based session control protocol signaling in combination with a CS network media bearer path to support e.g. voice communication. For example, a hybrid end-user UE connected to a CS network and to a PS network may use SIP signaling (or other IP based session control protocol signaling) over the PS network to establish or tear down a CS network media bearer path while using voice media services or supplementary services or simulation services in the PS network. In another example, a CS end-user UE may use the CS access network to use CS based call control in combination with a CS network media bearer path to support e.g. voice communication. For example, a hybrid end-user UE connected to a CS network may communicate with a network node which uses SIP signaling (or other IP based session control protocol signaling) over a PS network for using voice media services or supplementary services in the PS network. The hybrid UE may continue to use SIP signaling over the PS network while sending or receiving a media stream (e.g., voice communication) over a CS network media bearer path.
The combination of PS network based session control protocol signaling over a PS network and a CS network transport path for a hybrid voice communication can leverage the PS service platform while exploiting the CS infrastructure for transport of media such as voice. For example, the use of PS network based session control protocol signaling over a packet-switched network can conserve resources on the CS network while the use of a CS network media bearer path for media transport provides high quality and reliability of a circuit-switched network. In addition, hybrid, PS and CS UEs would get access to (e.g. media or voice) services hosted on the PS service platform.
Several useful call services have been developed that enhance voice communications. Two particularly useful call services include a “call waiting” feature and a “call forwarding” feature. As the label implies, when a first person uses a first UE to communicate with a second person and a third person calls the first UE, the call waiting feature provides an indication via the first UE that there is a call waiting for the first person. Typically the indication will includes short intermittent tone or buzz sound that, while discernible, does not appreciably hamper communications between the first and second persons. In response to the call waiting tone, the first user may either ignore the waiting call or may perform some process (i.e., end the current call, put a current call on hold, etc.) to free up resources so that the call can be answered. Also, as the label implies, the call forwarding feature forwards calls to a voice mail box or other resource when a UE user does not want to, is unable to or chooses to not to receive a call. For instance, when a user is in a meeting and receives a call, the user may elect to simply redirect the call (e.g. to a voice mail box or to another device or to another user) to be addressed at a later time or by someone else or using a more convenient device.
Call waiting is a CS network based service that is supported in various network technologies including the Code Division Multiplex Axis (CDMA), fixed line technologies, cable technologies, GSM/UMTS, etc. A comparable service called “communication waiting” has been developed for use on PS networks (e.g., on IP networks). In particular, a communication waiting based service has been developed for the IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) as a service platform for SIP based services. Unfortunately, no system currently exists that enables call waiting or Communication Waiting services when a user is subscribed to or is configured to use a call or communication waiting service controlled through the PS network where the user's UE is either a hybrid UE or a CS UE.
With respect to the call forwarding service, currently call forwarding service operates such that, when a call is received that a user does not want to answer at the time it is received, the user can select a button on a UE or the like to forward the call to a voice mail account or the like thereby causing the UE to stop ringing or stop generating a call waiting or communication waiting tone. In other cases a UE user may be able to configure the UE or a subscription account to redirect all calls (e.g. to a voice mail address or the like) either immediately upon reception or after a given time corresponding to a minimal number of UE rings or CW tones (e.g., two) or for other reasons. Here, a UE user that does not want to be disturbed by calls during a period may desire to minimize the duration of the ringing or CW tone period to minimize disturbance associated with incoming calls. However, from the perspective of a session initiator (i.e., the person initiating a call), often when a call is quickly redirected to voice mail, the perception is that the person being called does not value the communication.
While the disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.